Doubt
by misshoneychurch88
Summary: Set MidDH. What were Minerva's thoughts when she discovered his tomb had been opened, and what would she do about it?


Authors Notes  
1. I'm on painkillers recovering from a painful root canal, so be kind, but constructive critism is very welcome. I will edit if things are funky or unclear  
2. I know Snape is boarderline OOC nasty, but stick it out and it will make sense\  
3. I knoe she didn't kill him, but had he not jumped out the window, I am fairly certain she would have

Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside 

Doubt  
Minerva McGonagall swore to herself and vowed to never wear those damned high-heeled boots again. She had been on her night patrol for four hours already, after standing in front of her classes all day, and her feet could not take much more.

Thankfully, she thought, nothing much had happened on this particular night. She leaned up against a windowsill to give her feet a small respite. Looking out a window she saw the glowing white marble that was Albus' grave, but something was wrong.

She rushed to the main doors, wrenched them open and moved as quickly as her sore feet would carry her. What she saw when she got there made her retch. The tomb was split open and Albus' body lay exposed in the moonlight. As she gazed down at him, her body began to shake. There was only one person who would have dared to do this, and she knew where to go. Forgetting all the pain she felt, she broke into a run back to the castle.

She flew through the doors and up the steps, her feet carrying her the very familiar route to the headmaster's office, though she had never once referred to the current occupant with that title. She had given him several titles, but she would not repeat them in front of any students.

When she reached the stone gargoyles she barely stopped to bark "Red Doe" before marching up the staircase. She rapped hard on the door once before opening it and storming in. 

Severus Snape sat reading a think tome behind the desk; Albus' desk.

"Good evening Minerva, to what do I owe this…" he paused to turn a page "Pleasure?"

"What happened to his tomb?!?" She shouted at him.

"Ahh, I see you have been out to the grounds tonight. I'm afraid the Dark Lord wished to retrieve something Dumbledore was buried with. You just missed him."

He said this with such cold harshness, that she moved without even thinking. She was around the desk before he had a chance to put down the book, and slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster.

"How dare you, Severus, after all he did for you. How…" But she did not have a chance to finish her sentence, for he had grabbed her by both shoulders and thrown her back into the bookcase.

"No more questions Minerva. You may have been Dumbledore's little pet, but as you clearly noticed, he is not in charge anymore, and I will not stand for your disloyalty"

She looked up to Severus' eyes and mustered all her Gryffindor courage. He was, after all, much taller, stronger and younger then she was, but this was not the time for logic.

"You murdering coward, I don't owe you a bleeding thing," and before she knew it he had lifted her a few inches above the ground and pushed her roughly against the bookcase.

"SHUT UP! Shut up you filthy, disgusting..."

"No, Severus, I'm not a mudblood. My family goes back as far as the Blacks, if not farther"

"No Minerva," he sneered "I know your family history well, and would never call you that," and he let her feet down enough to touch the floor "But you were always Dumbledore's little whore weren't you? Always ready and willing to do his bidding."

This was not what she had expected, not in the least, and all she could do was stare at him. He brain could not form even a simple 'no'.

"I would offer you the position again, however I am a busy man, and do not have the time for such" he looked down at her torso for a moment, before glancing up at her face again "Pleasures"

She squirmed under his grip and tried to move away, but he pinned her lower body to the bookcase with his leg. Now, for the first time in a very long time, Minerva McGonagall actually feared for her own safety. She had never though that Severus would stoop to such lows, but after last June she felt she could put nothing past him. She felt his leg pressing her thighs harder against the wall, and thought she might be ill for the second time that night.

Just then, as she was preparing for the worst, he released her, and pushed her towards the door.

"Go to bed, Minerva. I will fix the tomb before tomorrow morning so the students don't see. Good night"

She looked back to see his face, but he had turned away from her and was looking determinedly out the window.

"You should hope that someone else gets to you before I do Severus, because if it is up to me, I will not be merciful. I would relish being the one to finally kill you" and with a swish of green, she left the office and descended the stairs.

When she had returned the safety of her chambers, she fell to the floor and wept, an occurrence that had become all too familiar in this time of war. This was, however, the first time that she wept for herself. The man Dumbledore had trusted implicitly, who had murdered him, had now been a few minutes from raping her. She wished then, more then ever, that Albus had been right about him, but her faith was decreasing every minute she spent crying. She finally pulled herself off the ground and curled up, still weeping, in her bed to catch the few hours of sleep she could before she had to face him again.

Unknown to her, across the castle, Severus Snape knelt by Albus Dumbledore's portrait and was weeping as hard as she was.

"I'm so sorry sir, she had to believe I was the real thing. I never meant to hurt her, never, but the look on her face…"

"She knows you Severus. Deep down, she knows you are g…"

"SHE THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO RAPE HER!"

Dumbledore studied the distraught man over his spectacles, "Then you area better actor the I ever knew. The sun will rise soon, if you plan to mend my tomb, it would be best to act quickly"

He nodded and wiped his face on the sleeve of his dressing gown. As he walked towards the door he called back to the painting "She's going to kill me, you know?" and then he shut the door.

Dumbledore sighed in his portrait, "I do not doubt it Severus. Not for one second" 


End file.
